


Wildcat

by OldAnimeFan



Series: Marinette's Abs [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette's abs, Wildcat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldAnimeFan/pseuds/OldAnimeFan
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir run into Wildcat during their weekly Paris patrol.





	

Sabrina entered Chloé's room without knocking. Only she had been given that privilege, mainly because she was always with Chloé, usually helping her, or more commonly, doing something for Chloé that she didn't want to do herself (which was just about everything).

"Chloé, I have your homework for today.

"Chloé?"

She heard a noise from Chloé's bedroom. Since the door was open already, she entered. There was Ladybug, cavorting around the room and throwing her yoyo in all directions, hitting walls, ceilings and one time, a lamp.

But it really didn't look like Ladybug. Ladybug had short black hair, tied up in two pigtails. But this Ladybug had blond hair, tied in a ponytail.

Chloé!

"Chloé?" Sabrina said, "I have your..."

"How dare you interrupt Ladybug when she's...when she's...when she's doing...something!"

"But you're not..." Sabrina said.

"Of course I am! I'm Ladybug!" Chloé said with a smile, twirling her yoyo, but hitting the floor.

Sabrina was a little confused, but only a little. Chloé could be confusing at times. Sabrina had learned just to put up with it.

"Isn't Ladybug just perfect?" said Chloé, transforming back into just herself in a Ladybug costume.

"I have your homework."

"Oh it's you!" Chloé said with an angry look on her face. "You're the one who stole my Adrien. Twice! That time in his karate class where you stayed with him instead of coming with me, and at that photoshoot in the park, where you took pictures with him but wouldn't let me into the photoshoot! Ladybug will never forgive you for that!"

"Of course, that's not what happened," Sabrina thought. But she knew Chloé, had known her for years. And this was just about normal for her, blaming someone else for it when she didn't get her way. And in this case, Sabrina knew she just happened to be the most convenient person to blame.

Chloé took off her Ladybug mask and placed it on a table near the door.

"Now, get out. I want to listen to the news before school. I want to see if they have anything new about Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! My hero!

"Now get out. But leave my homework.

"Ladybug! She's so much better than everyone else.

"You'll never be like Ladybug!

"She's so much better...better than you!"

Sabrina was dejected. She had known Chloé all her life. And here was Ladybug, who had shown up only a few short months back, and had now just about taken her place in Chloé's life.

On the way out, Sabrina saw the ladybug mask. "Ladybug!" she thought, and grabbing the mask stuffed it into her bag.

At school, Chloé was back to her usual self, with no Ladybug present. She treated Sabrina as her personal servant, but this was how it had always been between them.

At the end of the school day, Sabrina followed Chloé to her limousine and opened the door for her.

"Now remember," said Chloé, "I have that chemistry homework for tomorrow. And my term paper is due next week. So get on it!"

"Yes, Chloé. I'll get right on them."

Sabrina closed the car door and saw Chloé off with a smile. Then turning around, she started walking to her own home, the smile turning to a frown. 

Sabrina headed home, but didn't make it. Passing the park where Adrien's photoshoot had taken place, her thoughts turned to the photoshoot. She sat down on a bench near where she had been photographed. She had been so happy when that photographer had asked her to be a part of the photoshoot. But of course, Chloé had seen to it that she didn't stay happy. Yes, she had followed Chloé's orders and left the photoshoot. But, Chloé was her friend, her only friend. And she didn't want to lose her only friend. Especially not to Ladybug.

Sabrina reached into her bag for a kerchief. Her hand touched the fake Ladybug mask. She pulled it out and stared at it.

"Ladybug! Ladybug, I hate you! You're so much better than I am. Chloé likes you so much better than she does me! I wish you would disappear and leave Chloé to me again!" and she buried her head in her hands.

\--

Not far away from the park, the window in Hawkmoth's butterfly room expanded, casting the afternoon sunlight on him.

"What's this?" said Hawkmoth. "Someone who hates Ladybug? I can't pass up this opportunity."

Hawkmoth reached out his hand and summoned one of the butterflies to land there. Covering it with his other hand, he infused the white butterfly with his power, changing it into one of his black Akumas.  
Raising his hand, the Akuma flew toward the open window.

"Fly, my little Akuma. Seek out this troubled soul and transform her."

Sabrina stared down at the Ladybug mask in her hand, thinking of her relationship with Chloé. As she looked at the mask, the Akuma landed on it, turning it solid black. A dark shadow encircled her eyes as she looked up from the mask.

"Wildcat! I am Hawk Moth.

"I have given you the strength, the agility of Ladybug. Once you have defeated her and removed her Miraculous, her earrings, Ladybug will be no more. And Chloé will be your friend alone again."

"Yes, Hawk Moth," said Sabrina.

"Now go. Seek out Ladybug. Take her Miraculous and bring it to me."

Sabrina put on the black Akumatized mask. Instantly, her clothes transformed into a skin-tight outfit. It was the same as Ladybug's, except it was a deep midnight black that absorbed the late-evening light.

"Ladybug! I'm coming for you!"

\--

Two figures raced across the nighttime Paris rooftops.

"Ladybug," said Cat Noir, "I have a wonderful idea. We only patrol one night a week looking for Hawk Moth's Akumatized villains. Wouldn't it be better if we went on patrol every night? That way, we would be much more apt to catch them before they did any damage."

"No!" Ladybug said loudly.

"No, that's not necessary," said Ladybug, softer this time.

"That's all I need right now," thought Marinette. As it was, she was already stretched thin. Between her schoolwork and her Ladybug activities, she really didn't have any spare time. And ever since Marinette had started learning karate, and then practicing what she had learned as Ladybug on the Paris rooftops in solo training exercises, she really didn't have time to go on patrols with Cat Noir more than one night a week.

"It's not necessary to do any more patrols," she said. "Once a week is adequate. There have only been a couple of times we've run into any villains when we were patrolling at night. Most of the time, we encounter them during the day. And even then, we usually hear about them on the news first. So adding extra patrols wouldn't be useful."

"And, Cat Noir," she thought, "you're probably thinking more about being alone with me those extra nights than patrolling anyway."

"As usual, you're probably right," he said, and Ladybug smiled at the highly-appropriate answer.

Tonight, they were patrolling the northern part of Paris. Yes, this area contained the least wealthy parts of the city. But so far, Hawk Moth hadn't discriminated as to the social class of his Akumatized villains, creating them from all classes.

As usual, Ladybug was leading the patrol. But at this particular time, Cat was actually in the lead. Ladybug had found that it was best to allow Cat Noir to be in front, as long as he was going in the appropriate direction that is. That made him think he was in charge of the patrol. Of course, if he deviated significantly from the area she had planned to patrol that night, she would take the lead and gently redirect their course to where she wanted the patrol to go, then fall back again, letting Cat Noir think it was his idea all along.

They were running at their cruising speed, they called it. At this speed, they could quite literally run all night (and they had, many times). And if they saw a villain, they still had plenty of energy left to fight them.

Tonight, they were in an area populated by long rows of multi-story homes and apartments butted up against each other. So their course through Paris consisted mainly of running along the top ridge of the rooftops, usually covered in clay roofing tiles, then running between or around the chimneys sticking up between the attached homes, or more often, jumping over them.

"Oooof!"

It was cloudy tonight, with low-hanging clouds. It was dark, but the bright lights from the city reflected off the clouds, leaving even the rooftops dimly lit. Cat Noir knew there was enough light for Ladybug to see her footing, so he didn't need to yell back to her about any obstacles he saw on the roofs, the most common being television antennas and clotheslines. But of course, he had his cat's night vision, so he could operate in pitch-blackness, though in his night vision mode, everything was in black and white with a greenish tint to it.

He thought heard a sound behind him, so he glanced back, just enough to make sure Ladybug was still behind him. She was still following, but quite far back. But she was rapidly gaining on him.

"L.B., you're lagging behind. Catch up!" he called back to her. And to accentuate that she was far back, he sped up to his top speed. He liked to play cat and mouse with her, trying to outrun her, especially when she was that far back. Eventually, she would catch up, but it was fun to play with her like this, to see who was the fastest. The cat always lost to the mouse in this game, though.

"Cat Noir!" came a voice yelling in the distance behind him. "She's not Ladybug!"

Ladybug had been following Cat Noir, just a few paces behind him, as he weaved between the chimneys of the rows of houses. There was enough light that she could run at her full speed if needed, easily avoiding or jumping over those chimneys. There had been a particularly wide pair of chimneys, one on each side of the ridge of the roof, with a slim opening between them. Cat Noir had jumped over them, clearing them by at least a metre. But she was quite a bit slimmer than Cat Noir, so she just ran between them, with only a couple centimetres clearance, but still not brushing either side.

As she had exited the narrow alleyway, a foot came out from behind one of the chimneys and kicked her very hard in the abs, in the solar plexus.

"Oooof!" The air rushed from Ladybug's lungs. And when she went to breathe that air back in again, she couldn't.

She collapsed to the rooftop tiles, wrapped her arms around her middle and rolled up into a ball.

She could barely look up, but when she did, she saw a figure dressed in the same style as she was, except that her skin-tight outfit was a deep midnight black. And she was wearing the same mask, again black.

"I'm Wildcat! I'll take out Cat Noir first, then I'll be back for you!" said the shadowy figure quietly. She then turned and ran after Cat Noir, who was getting farther and farther away with every second.

Ladybug thought Wildcat's voice sounded familiar, but she didn't know from where.

Ladybug knew that she had to warn Cat Noir about the new villain, Wildcat. She knew it was going to hurt, but she closed her eyes and forced her lungs to take that long, deep breath that had been denied them so far. It hurt, hurt a lot (it always hurts, doesn't it). But she was able to take in enough air to yell a warning. "Cat Noir! She's not me!"

Again summoning all her willpower, she took another breath (see above about it always hurting), then stood up, shakily at first. By concentrating on what she was doing instead of on what she was feeling, she was able to actually start running after Wildcat. Though she started out slowly, she was able to pick up speed, her abs where Wildcat had kicked her hurting less as she sped up.

By now, Cat Noir had realized something was happening with Ladybug. Slowing down and looking back, he saw Ladybug closing on him, and another Ladybug in the distance, just getting up. He turned off his night vision, and seeing the closest Ladybug in a solid black outfit, and the one in the distance in her usual red-with-black-polka-dots he realized the closest one wasn't Ladybug.

"Cat! Look out! She's as good as I am!"

"Don't worry M'lady," he called back. "In that case, I can take her down quite easily."

Ladybug growled at that statement, mainly because she knew Cat Noir wasn't taking it seriously (as usual), but also because Cat's statement implied that he could defeat Ladybug herself easily. Of course, she didn't agree with that second part.

"Cat Noir, I'm Wildcat," said the closest figure. "I'm here after Ladybug!"

Cat Noir knew exactly who Wildcat was under the mask, but didn't want to give away that he knew her. "Sa... Someone I don't know, you're going to have to go through me first!"

"Then I'm going to have to take you down so I can go after ladybug without having to worry about you interfering."

By now, Wildcat had closed on Cat Noir. She attacked him with a flurry of karate punches and kicks, most of which he blocked. She was good, he realized. As quick and as skilled as Ladybug, though he hadn't seen that much of Ladybug's fighting moves.

Cat Noir jumped backward to gain some distance, then reached behind himself and grabbed his staff. In one fluid motion, he extended the staff and swung it at her as she jumped toward him. In mid-air, she rolled into a ball, the staff missing her by mere centimetres. As the staff went over her head, she unrolled and kicked out at him, hitting him in the chest with a hard kick. Cat Noir fell backward from the kick. Landing hard on his back, his head hit the clay roofing tiles with a loud crack. He drifted into unconsciousness from the blow.

"Cat Noir!" yelled Ladybug, afraid for him. But she was glad when she heard a groan from him. "So he was just knocked out," she thought.

"Wildcat!" said Hawk Moth. "Quickly! Take Cat Noir's Miraculous, his ring!"

"No Hawk Moth! I'm only here for Ladybug!"

Frustrated, Hawk Moth said, "Very well then, get me Ladybug's Miraculous. Remember that without her Miraculous, there won't be any more Ladybug! And when you have her Miraculous, take Cat Noir's Miraculous too, and return them both to me!

"Remember Wildcat, I gave you your powers, and I can just as easily take them away. Now go get Ladybug's Miraculous! For Me!"

"Yes, Hawk Moth."

By now, Ladybug had almost caught up with Wildcat, and was almost completely recovered from Wildcat's initial attack. She also had figured out who Wildcat was. It was Sabrina. But from what she had seen (and felt), she knew that Sabrina had at least her strength and agility. It could only have come from Hawk Moth when he had Akumatized her.

Wildcat turned toward Ladybug. "Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous! Give them to me, now!"

"In your dreams!"

Wildcat attacked immediately using karate kicks and punches. Ladybug was able to block only about half the attacks, the rest landing solidly. But she was happy to see that all Wildcat's attacks were the ones that she had trained Sabrina in at Adrien's karate lessons. That meant that even though they were matched in strength, Ladybug had the advantage, in that she had more attacks, ones that Sabrina didn't know the blocks or counters for.

Ladybug attacked with her more-advanced skills, a lot of which targeted Sabrina abs. They landed successfully at their target. But as in Adrien's class, Wildcat/Sabrina didn't appear to feel them. Ladybug didn't think they were due to Wildcat being that much stronger than herself. It was more likely that they were the same as in the karate class, where Sabrina had shrugged off Marinette's strongest punches to her body. It was the same here, not that Wildcat was stronger than she was, but that Wildcat just didn't feel the punches, as Sabrina hadn't. But of course, the same wasn't true of Ladybug's abs. They hurt (didn't I say above that it always hurt).

And to accentuate that point, Wildcat jumped right at Ladybug, landing tight against her, well inside Ladybug's range of attack, but close enough that she effectively blocked any of Ladybug's karate punches and kicks. And just as in the class, Wildcat started throwing punch after punch to Ladybug's abs, right in the middle. These hard punches all landed, just as Sabrina's had. So Ladybug did just about the only thing she could, she started throwing punches back to Wildcat's abs. They just traded punches, street-fighting style, as Alix had taught Marinette. But there was a problem with this.

Wildcat could throw strong punches to Ladybug's strong abs. And Ladybug could throw just-as-strong punches back to Wildcat's just-as-strong abs. Wildcat's punches hurt Ladybug's abs a lot when they landed, which in street-fighting style meant every punch (see above about them hurting, always). And her abs were hurting more with every punch. But as with Sabrina, it didn't appear that any of Ladybug's punches had any effect on Wildcat. So if something didn't change, Wildcat would win when Ladybug couldn't take any more of Wildcat's punches. So Ladybug did what Marinette had that first time with Sabrina. She just kept up attacking Wildcat's abs, and tried to shrug off Wildcat's hard punches to her own abs.

After quite a while, they were both slowing down. Ladybug knew that she had the strength to fight for a long time, but not forever. She just hoped that, since they were evenly matched in strength, they would both tire at the same rate too. And that seemed to be the case, as Wildcat seemed to be slowing down too.

Good!

Ladybug retreated, jumping backward in one of her athletic, acrobatic leaps. It was so unexpected that Wildcat threw several more punches into thin air before she realized Ladybug wasn't there anymore.

Ladybug turned around and ran along the rooftops, weaving in and out of the chimneys, changing direction frequently and looping back toward Cat Noir, still unconscious on the rooftop, with Wildcat close behind her. This had the effect that Ladybug had hoped. Wildcat started to slow down.

Ladybug had hoped this would tire Wildcat, and it worked. And as Wildcat started to tire, she slowed down. And as she slowed down, she calmed down. And as with Sabrina, it seemed that as Wildcat calmed down, she started to feel the punches and kicks that Ladybug had been throwing at her the last few minutes. Finally, she stopped and leaned against a chimney, panting.

Ladybug's chase had looped back to near where Cat Noir was laying, her plan all along. Bending down, she patted him on the cheek. "Cat Noir, wake up."

No response.

"Cat Noir, wake up!" she yelled this time, and slapped him hard.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" Cat Noir said, holding his reddened cheek.

"Wildcat's over there. We need to get her Akuma from her. I bet it's in her mask. But we can't attack her directly to get it. She's still too strong for us to get close." And Ladybug noticed that Cat Noir just nodded his head in agreement this time.

Maybe you actually could teach an old cat new tricks.

"Use your lucky Charm!" Cat Noir said.

"I was just about to."

Ladybug threw her yoyo up into the air and yelled, "Lucky Charm!" then held out her hand to receive the object that would help her get the Akumatized object.

"Ouch!" Ladybug yelled as her yoyo landed on the top of her head and bounced into her hand. But it didn't shine with the Ladybug pattern.

"But... but...

"But what do I do with this?"

"Come on Ladybug, figure it out!" said Cat Noir.

As she looked around her, Ladybug saw the Ladybug pattern highlighting Cat Noir's staff, two chimneys, one of which Wildcat was leaning against, panting, getting her breath back, and finally, of all places, Wildcat's abs.

This puzzled her for a second, but only for a second.

"Cat! Plant one end of your staff on this chimney, and extend it over there!"

Cat Noir looked in the direction she was pointing, and smiled when he realized what she had planned. "Gotcha!"

Putting one end of the staff on the close chimney, he extended it toward Wildcat's abs as she leaned on the other chimney. "Ooof!" she said as it hit her in her abs, in her middle, pinning her against the chimney behind her.

Knowing she only had a fraction of a second before Wildcat got out of their trap, Ladybug leaped toward her, getting there just as Wildcat was pushing the staff away from her body.

Ladybug grabbed Wildcat's mask from her and ripped it in half. The Akumatized butterfly flew out, and as it flew away, Ladybug threw her yoyo and trapped it inside, de-evilizing it. Opening the yoyo, she said, "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug threw her yoyo up into the air and cried, "Miraculous Ladybug!" A shower of sparkling light burst from her yoyo, spreading itself over Wildcat.

Wildcat's black outfit sparkled as she changed back into Sabrina, wearing her usual school outfit, and looking highly confused.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and Ladybug said together, as they bumped their fists together.

"But I've got to go now. I'm almost out of time," she said to Cat Noir.

\--

"Ladybug! Once again, you've slipped out of my clutches. But I have patience. One day, I'll defeat you, and Cat Noir too, and get both of your Miraculouses. Then, I'll be the one in charge!" said Hawk Moth as the window on his butterfly room contracted, cutting off the late-night lights of the city of Paris.

Ladybug went over to Sabrina. "You'll be all right." This was quite true, she noted, since even though she had been pounding on Sabrina's abs as hard as she could, it was now as if she hadn't landed a punch. Her lucky charm returned Sabrina to normal, just as she had been before Hawk Moth had Akumatized her.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"You were...changed. But you'll be fine now," and Ladybug grabbed Sabrina around the waist and throwing her yoyo, swung down to the street with her.

On the street, Ladybug said, "Sabrina, you know that I think you would be better off if you broke away from Chloé. But you seem to be happy being close to her, and that's what's important.

"Chloé's known Ladybug for only a few months. But you've been her friend all your life. And you will still be her friend after Ladybug is gone."

Sabrina looked at her and smiled, as Ladybug swung away, back to the rooftops of Paris.

\--

"Tikki," Marinette said back in her room, her abs still hurting, even after she had transformed back from Ladybug. "Ladybug has been relying on her strength and agility to overcome all the Akumatized villains. But tonight has shown me that there will always be someone stronger or someone more agile than me. What do I do when I come up against a villain I can't defeat?"

"Oh Marinette, that's not true! You are much more than strength and agility. You are Ladybug. And you are Marinette. You are smart. You are talented. You know the best thing to do all the time, and you do it.

"You are... You are Ladybug!"


End file.
